MY Life For You/Issue 27
Issue 27 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o Karma's A Bitch Aaron stopped the car, turned off the ignition, and just sat in the car. He was way too tired to do anything else for the day. All he wanted to do, was just sleep. Jamal got out off the car and headed towards to store to get checked up by Mikaela. Jess touched Aaron's shoulder, "You okay?" Aaron looked at Jess with dead tired eyes, "Just really fucking tired." Aaron rubbed his, then got out off the car. He opened the door to the back seat, and pulled out Susan. He sees Jess get out of the car, "You should go say, to everyone." He looks at Jess, then forgot that she was nake, other than the jacket and underwear covering her. "You should go check for clothes in the store first before you do that. "Okay." Aaron puts Susan on his back, then struggles to carry her to the store. When he enters he see's Amy and Judy there waiting for her. They both hug, "I'm so glad that you're okay," said Judy. "Me too!" Amy said. "Yeah, I'm fine, but let me put Susan at the back so I can rest okay?" Aaron said. He walks to the back of the store with Amy and Judy. "So, Aaron, who is that girl?" Judy points at Jess. "That's Jessica." Aaron responded. Judy waited to hear more about her, but got nothing. "Uh, where did you guys find her?" "We found her at Prospect. She was a prosti-" Aaron stopped because he totally forgot that Amy was with them. "She was a girl with, uhh, benefits. I guess, that's the way I put it." Judy got a pissed, because she misunderstood what Aaron meant by benefits, "What?! You mean you brought her here for you?" Aaron sighed, he was way too tired for this crap, "No, No, No, No. I'll tell you more once Amy is not with us." Amy became flustered, "What why? Why can't I hear too?" Aaron pat Amy's head, "Because it's for adults, sweetie." They got to the back of the store, Amy went back to draw some more. Kim and Chad were still sleeping. Trevor helped Jamal to medical area, where Mikaela was. Nia, on the other hand, was no where to be found. "Where's Nia?" Aaron asked. "As soon as Jamal walked into the store, Nia asked him where Dom was." Judy said. "Oh" "Yeah, I think she went to the roof. But aside from that. Who the hell is that girl?" "As I was going to say. She was what I guess you can say a prostitute." "Oh, so I was right to thinking that you brought her here, for your pleasure." "God dammit, No!" Aaron took a deep breathe and explained to Judy, Jess's situation. "Oh, Okay." "Yeah, well, I'm going to go to Nia, then go to sleep. I'm fucking tired." Aaron went to the roof. He sees Nia sitting on the edge of the roof. Nia sees Aaron approaching her. She looks back at the sun rising. "Are you going to be okay?" Aaron asked. "I don't know," Nia said. Aaron saw tears falling from Nia's eyes. He couldnt bear to watch. Nia continued, "I really don't know. All, I have is my son. But something like losing a husband is something I don't know if I can overcome." "I lost my mother nine months ago. All I thought about was to kill all the zombies. But Judy calmed me down, then I became less angry. I know it's kind cliche, but I did get out of it, and I am sure you can too." "Thanks Aaron. I'll be fine. I'm sure you're tired, you can go downstairs and rest." "Yeah, I will." Aaron walked back to the door. As soon as he opened it, he heard a gun shot. He looked back at where Nia was. He saw her fall to the ground. Blood was oozing out of her head. Another gun shot was fired, and this time it alway hit Aaron head. He ducked, then went inside the store. "Fucking christ. Can't I get some sleep before something else fucking pops up?" Chad and Kim heard a gun shot and awoke from their sleep. "What the hell was that?" Chad asked. "I think that was a gun shot." Judy said as she took Amy deeper into the store, Kim followed. Chad rushed to the guns were at and grabbed them. Trevor ran out of the medical room, "Chad, what the fuck is going on?" "I think we're getting attacked, where's Aaron?" "Right here," Aaron came running to them. Chad tossed Aaron and Trevor a gun, and they went to the front of the store. "Alright, you two go to the left entrance, I got the right entrance." said Chad. Everyone started to run to their positions, and waited for the enemy to come. They waited, and waited, and waited, and "Where the fuck are these guys!" yelled Trevor. "I'm going to look outside, cover me." Aaron said. He walked slowly to the doors and peaked outside. There was no one there. No people, or cars. "Where the hell did they go?" Aaron turned to Trevor, there's no one there. "For real?" Trevor walked to where Aaron was. He looked out and saw no one. They both went to where Chad was. "Yo, Chad there is no one there," Trevor said. "What seriously?" Chad said. "Yeah, no one is there." Aaron replied. "Those fucking pussies." Jamal walked to them, and struggled. Mikaela was there trying to stop him from walking anymore, "Jamal, stop. You should not be walking." Jamal ignored her, and walked outside of the store. "You can't fuck wuth me you damn pussies," Jamal yelled. He looked around and saw something next to the wall of the store. Everyone else came out of the store and saw what Jamal was looking at. Jamal got down on his knee's and cried. Dom's head was on top of a pole. Trevor walked over and saw words that was spray painted on the wall. He walked over to get a better read. "Karma's here to bite you in the ass, you fucking pussies better get ready, because we're going to come back and kill all of you" Category:Uncategorized